ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-7
Ghostbusters 2-7 is the seventh issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot While Egon Spengler and Roger Baugh are on their journey into the mind of Melnitz, we pick up with Venkman, Stantz, and Kylie Griffin off the eastern coast of Long Island, where they seek out a spectral ship that first sank sometime in the 1860s! And where is Winston in all this? VEGAS, BABY! Bleeding Cool 5/15/13 Cast Trains, Brains & Ghostly Remains Part Three The Governor Walter Peck Peter Venkman Hot Dog Vendor Egon Spengler Slimer Ray Stantz Tiyah Clarke Winston Zeddemore Vegas Ghost Kylie Griffin Janine Melnitz Captain Harding Crew of John Milton Visitation Part One Chicago Ghostbusters Ron Alexander Rookie Nigel Equipment Trains, Brains & Ghostly Remains Part Three Aura Video-Analyzer Paranormal Containment Research Tank Ecto-Gyro Marine Ecto-8 Compact Pack Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap John Milton Ecto Goggles Visitation Part One Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Proton Pack/Realistic Version Ecto-15 Items Visitation Part One Chomp Bar Locations Trains, Brains & Ghostly Remains Part Three New York State Capitol New York City Hall Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Firehouse Warehouse Chrysler Building Las Vegas Ray's Occult Books The Olive Atlantic Ocean Visitation Part One Chicago Nevermore Elementary School Development On May 8, 2013, Erik Burnham tweeted he came up with a great new idea for Issue #7 but his file for original script was corrupted and wouldn't open. erikburnham Tweet 5/8/13 On May 17, 2013, Dan Schoening revealed the Regular cover for Issue #6 would now be the regular cover for Issue #7. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/17/13 On May 31, 2013, in an interview with Cross the Streams Radio Show, Dan Schoening hinted the ghost ship is historically accurate and based on an actual missing shipwreck. Cross the Streams Radio Show Episode 32, 49:37-50:01 mark On July 10, 2013, Evan Shaner posted a teaser of Ray Stantz, Kylie Griffin and Peter Venkman. DocShaner Tweet 7/10/13 On July 11, 2013, Evan Shaner posted a teaser of the ghost ship. DocShaner Tweet 7/11/13 On July 13, 2013, Evan Shaner posted a teaser of Marine Ecto-8 and a big tidal wave. DocShaner Tweet 7/13/13 On July 14, 2013, Evan Shaner posted another teaser of Ray, Kylie and Peter. DocShaner Tweet 7/14/13 Dan Schoening posted a rough of an unused cover for Issue #7. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 On July 18, 2013, Evan Shaner posted a teaser of Peter, Ray, and Kylie in snowy terrain. DocShaner Tweet 7/18/13 On July 22, 2013, Evan Shaner posted a teaser of Egon. DocShaner 7/22/13 On July 23, 2013, Andrew Harmon revealed he is helping Luis Antonio Delgado with coloring. charactersink Tweet 7/23/13 On July 26, 2013, Dan Schoening posted two snippets of the Rookie and Ron back up. Dan Schoening instagram #1 7/26/13 Dan Schoening instagram #2 7/26/13 On July 29, 2013, Evan Shaner posted a teaser of an easter egg. DocShaner Tweet 7/29/13 On August 5, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed he saw a proof to Issue #7. erikburnham Tweet 8/5/13 On September 4, 2013, Erik Burnham reported Issue #7 will release on September 18. The reasons for the delay was a "run of bad luck" and a "shipping delay on top of it." erikburnham Tweet 9/18/13 On September 13, 2013, Erik Burnham added the printings were held up at port. Erik Burnham Fanpage reply 9/13/13 On September 17, 2013, a cover, credits page and preview of the first seven pages was posted. Issue #7 preview via Comic Book Resources 9/17/13 On September 21, 2013, Andrew Harmon posted an unlettered version of page 18. He worked on eight pages total and worked with flatter Samuel Plata. Page 8 was the first page he was given to work on. Luis Delgado helped out with the Proton Stream. Andrew Harmon deviantArt "The New Ghostbusters 7 Page 18" 9/21/13 On September 24, 2013, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 13 and 20. Delgado cited 13 as is favorite page in Issue #7. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 7 Page 13" 9/24/13 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 7 Page 20" 9/24/13 Trivia *The Diamond order code is JUN130360. *Page One **The Governor of New York makes his debut appearance after being mentioned in Volume One Issue #5 and Volume Two Issue #1 by Walter Peck. **The Governor refers to Montauk, Long Island, the Governor of Rhode Island, and Block Island (an island 13 miles south of the coast of Rhode Island). *Page Two **It appears to be the Hot Dog Vendor from the first movie is the one off screen serving Peter. **The Elsinore Hot Dogs is a reference to the Elsinore Brewery in the 1983 comedy "Strange Brew" **Peter is wearing one of his suits from the first movie. **Peck's framed Pacific Monthly is still up in his office. **Behind Peter on the sidewalk is a scene from the movie "Trading Places" starring Dan Aykroyd and Eddie Murphy, the latter being considered for role of Winston Zeddemore, the two police officers and a homeless man. *Page Three **Egon and Peter are referring to the German Submarine U550 which sunk south of Nantucket in 1944. **A box on the shelf appears to reference the Johnson family from the "Nightmare on Elm Street" franchise. **Egon refers to his jaunt into Janine's mind in Issue #6. **Peter is looking at Doc Brown's Brain-wave analyzer from the "Back to the Future" franchise. *Page Four **Peter is standing at the corner of Fifth Avenue and West 42nd Street as the Chrysler Building looms in the background under the balloon with "Didn't tell me what?" **In the Warehouse are the Ecto-2 and Ecto-3 from The Real Ghostbusters. **Also in the Warehouse is the Delorean from "Back to the Future Part III" *Page Five **This is the first appearance of Las Vegas in the ongoing series, but it was first referenced in Past, Present, and Future by Ray and Peter. **The Olive is a stand in for the Circus Circus Hotel and Casino **In the distance, there appears to be the replica Eiffel Tower found at Paris Las Vegas. *Page Six **Bad Wolf is a meme from the "Doctor Who" franchise signifying the end of the universe and seen in the 20-21st centuries as common graffiti. **Outside Ray's Occult are Bob and Doug McKenzie from the "Strange Brew" film. ***Max Von Sydow was the antagonist of the movie and Rick Moranis was one of the main characters. **Kylie refers to the events of Issue #6 **The person Janine describes from her dream matches Ray's Spirit Guide from Volume One. *Page Eight **The Golden Idol from "Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark" is behind Egon on the table. *Page Nine **The Power Guy arcade is still present. Power Guy is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Station Identification" **Behind Janine on the bench is the 11th Doctor Who's Sonic Screwdriver. *Page 11 **A Lao Che Air Freight plane from "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" is present. ***Dan Aykroyd had a cameo appearance in "Temple of Doom". *Page 17 **The John Milton shipwreck Ray refers to happened on February 20, 1958. **The captain Ray refers to is the late Ephraim Harding. **The Milton was leaving the Chincha Islands with a load of guano. *Page 19 **Kylie inquires about the Proton Grenade. A favored weapon of Egon's in Volume One, hence Peter's joke about a paternity test. *Page 21 **The 'Next' box refers to John Milton, writer of the classic "Paradise Lost" *Page 22 **The background image is a reuse of the New Ghostbusters advertisement/cover of Volume 2 Issue #1 second printing *Page 23 **The school's name is taken from Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven" **Based on the motif and 2800 address, Nevermore is a stand in for Edgar Allen Poe Elementary School. **The Ecto-15 is based on unused concept art of a stretch checkered cab from Ghostbusters II. Proton Charging 7/23/09 Dapperpomade Tweet 9/18/13 **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the hood of the Ecto-15. **The Chicago Ghostbusters' phone number, seen on the side of Ecto-15, is 655-2187. **The left side of the chalkboard has a handwritten list of field trips. Each date is when each issue of the upcoming Happy Horror Days! arc takes place. **The calendar in the room indicates the story takes place in September 1995. The above dates match up to the year as well. **The teacher and a student reference the Real Ghostbusters **The teacher is visually based on Sigourney Weaver. **The boy with glasses refers to Egon and Winston. **The boy with glasses who refers to Egon and Winston is Matt Prov, of Cross the Streams. *Page 24 **The Rookie refers to the Ghost Shark from Volume 1 Issue #13. **A student references the Haunted America arc from Volume 1 **A boy offers Ron a Chomp bar, a nod to the Crunch bar. **Nigel asks about the existence of the Bogeyman. The Boogieman a famous villain from The Real Ghostbusters. **The two boys who tease Nigel are based on kids from the 1987 film "The Monster Squad" External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingV2Issue7CoverANoTitle.jpg|Regular Cover Preview GhostbustersOngoingV2Issue7CoverAPreview.jpg|Regular Cover Early Version GhostbustersVolume2Issue7CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersOngoingVol2Issue7UnusedCover.jpg|Unused Cover Rough GhostbustersVolume2Issue7Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents